Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday is a 1993 slasher film, the ninth-and, as the title suggest, intended as the final installment in the Friday the 13th ''film series and it is the first sequel to be distributed by New Line Cinema. Plot Back from his trip to New York, the undead serial killer Jason Voorhees returns to Camp Crystal Lake and is on the hunt once again. However this time the brutal killer ends up being lured by an FBI agent into a trap where several agents shoot him down and blow him apart with a bomb. Jason's brutalised remains are later brought to a morgue where the coroner is hypnotised into eating Jason's still-beating heart, now with a new body Jason kills the coroner's assistant (who was insulting the serial killer) and two FBI agents before escaping. Meanwhile a bounty hunter named Creighton Duke reveals during an interview that Jason will only come back again and again unless he is killed by a member of his own family, the only known remaining relatives of Jason are his half-sister Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica and her baby Stephanie. Duke attempts to tell Diana more of what he knows but he is arrested for harrassment. After Jason goes back to Camp Crystal Lake to murder three campers he kidnaps a policeman named Josh after murdering his wife Edna and takes him to the old Voorhees house and, after shaving him, transplants his soul (in the shape of a snake-like demon) through his mouth. Jason then attacks Diana in her home where Steven, Jessica's ex-husband, who was asked to see Diana earlier stabs Jason in the back with a fire poker. Jason however escapes after killing Diana and Steven is falsely accused and arrested. In his cell he meets Duke who offers him information on how to kill the revived Jason at a price (Duke gets to break his fingers) learning that Jason can only be brought back to his true form if he can transplant his soul into Jessica or Stephanie. Escaping the prison Stevan sets off to get to Jessica before Jason can. Searching the old Voorhees house for evidence to prove his innocence to Jessica Steven ends up falling through some floorboards where he discovers that Robert Campbell, a reporter on American Casefiles and Jessica's new boyfriend intends to "spice" his show's ratings by revealing to the public of Jason's return from the grave (using Diana's corpse as proof). Just then Jason bursts in and transfers his soul into Robert, leaving his old body (Josh) to slowly dissolve into a bloody puddle. Knowing that he will be after Jessica Stevan persues Jason and manages to save Jessica and run Jason over with a car. Unfourtunetely Jessica does not believe Steven despite his pleas and abandones him on the side of the road. Later Steven resists arrest from his friend Randy Parker but eventually allows himself to be taken in when he finds out that Jessica happens to be at the prison. Having recovered from his injuries Jason goes on a bloody rampage, massacring most of the police and again becomes close to possessing Jessica before Steven arrives and shoots him. Realising that Steven was telling the truth all along they both head to Joey B's diner to get their baby, finding that, unfourtuatly, Joey believes that Steven still murdered Diana. Things soon go from bad to worse when Jason arrives, even though the whole diner attempts to kill Jason with a variaty of weapons he eventually overpowers and kills everyone inside including Jessica's friend Vikki who manages to believably kill Jason by impaling him with a barbacue skewer only to be impaled on the same skewer by him and have her skull crushed. It is then revealed through a letter that Duke (who managed to escape the prison earlier when Jason attcked) now has Stephanie with him at the the Voorhees house. Going alone Jessica finds Duke and is given a magic dagger (from the Evil Dead films) to defeat Jason once and for all, not long after Duke falls under some weak floorboards and is injured. Sheriff Landis and Randy appear, but one of them is revealed to be possesed, Landis accidently kills himself on the dagger and Jessica drops the blade under a dresser. Randy, who is revealed to be Jason, tries to transplant his soul into Stephanie but Steven appears and severes his head with his own machete. As Stephanie and Steven help Duke get out of the basement Jason (who doesen't need a ''living member of his family to be revived) transplants his soul into Diana's corpse. Now fully reborn, complete with his hockey mask and machete, he savagly attacks the trio. As Stehpanie and Steven look for the dagger Jason kills Duke with a back-breaking bear hug as he atempts to stall him, enraged Steven tackles Jason and sends them both out of a window where the two engage in a battle to the death, with Jason constantly gaining the upper hand. Just as Jason is about to finish Steven off Stephanie stabs him with the dagger. causing all the souls of those he has killed to be freed and demoic hands quickly emerge from the ground and slowly drag him down into hell. Jason attempts to drag Steven down with him but Stehphanie manages to save him, in which all that is left of Jason as he is finally defeated is his hockey mask. As the couple walk off into the sunset with their daughter Jason's mask is suddenly dragged down into hell by an all-too familier hand wearing a clawed glove, laughing evilly as it does. Cast * John D. LeMay - Steven Freeman * Kari Keegan - Jessica Kimble * Kane Hodder - Jason Voorhees, Security Guard #2 and Freddy Krueger's Arm * Steven Williams - Creighton Duke * Steven Culp - Robert Campbell * Erin Gray - Diana Kimble * Rusty Schwimmer - Joey B. * Richard Gant - Coroner Phil * Leslie Jordan - Shelby B. * Billy Green Bush - Sheriff Ed Landis * Kipp Marcus - Officer Randy Parker * Andrew Bloch - Deputy Josh * Adam Cranner - Ward B. * Allison Smith - Vicki * Julie Michaels - Agent Elizabeth Marcus * James Gleason - Agent Abernathy * Dean Lorey - Assistant Coroner * Tony Ervolina - Security Guard #1 * Diana Georger - Edna * Adam Marcus - Officer Bish * Mark Thompson - Officer Mark * Brian Phelps - Officer Brian * Blake Conway - Officer Andell * Madelon Curtis - Officer Ryan * Michelle Clunie - Deborah * Michael B. Silver - Luke * Kathryn Atwood - Alexis Reception The film received mixed reviews, getting a 29% rotten rating on Rotten Tomatoes. However it was praised for its opening scene. Box office The film opened in 1,355 theaters making $7.6 million in its opening weekend. Domestically, the film made $15.9 million, making it the third lowest grossing ''Friday ''movie. Other media A three-issue comic adaption of ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday ''written by Andy Mangles was published by Topp Comics. ja:13日の金曜日 ジェイソンの命日 Category: Films